


Cookies and Milk: What the Fleep?

by Always_Bottom_Derek



Series: Milk of Human Kindness Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Crack Treated Seriously, Dairy-were Milk is Addictive, Hucow Derek Hale, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Molestation, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Size Difference, Size Kink, Supernatural Creatures, Watersports, submissive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek
Summary: Takes place in the world of the AU series "The Milk of Human Kindness"A stray faery takes up residence in the Stilinksi's back yard and becomes quite obsessed with their dairy-were Derek. Antics ensue.Derek, of course, gets fucked.





	1. Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaddict/gifts).



> After the last posted chapter in my "milk of Human Kindness" AU two things happened. First, a number of folks really enjoyed the inclusion of the faeries at Deaton's clinic. Second, several commenters thought the chapter was a bit angsty and dark.
> 
> Well, I'd been thinking about that. Then I got the most fantastic comment from Wanderingaddict on possible faery scenarios and that got me thinking too. 
> 
> I'd been planning to do a series of shorts looking at other moments Derek experiences as the Stilinski's dairy-were with a lighter air to them and this seemed like as good a place to start as any.

“That’s right, buddy.”

Hearing the youngling, Stiles’s, voice following the opening of the door to the deck, tucked in his hair-lined nest, Fleep blinked sleepy eyes and yawned.

“Come on, Derek.”

At the name of his love interest being spoken, the faery instantly popped up and stuck his head out of the altered birdhouse the boy had put up for him. Seeing the object of his affection being led out onto the deck he began to chitter excitedly.

Eager to rejoin his paramour, even with its enlarged entrance/exit hole, the faery had to work to get out of his house. (Since, taking up residence in the Stilinski yard, he had gotten a bit of a belly.)

Halfway out, he squeaked unhappily when his three and a half inches of faery morning-wood got pinched between his tummy and the opening’s edge.

He paused in his struggle at the sound of the sliding glass door “swooshing” again. Fleep frowned, annoyed to see the father following his boy out onto the deck. That man was his nemesis! Always trying to steal his beloved away!

Looking up the elder saw him too and his eyes narrowed.

Oh yes. It was clear the Sheriff understood their rivalry just as clearly. But Fleep had every confidence he would be the one to triumph in the contest of their wooing.

Still, Fleep erupted into a flurry of screeches to let him know his presence was not welcome.

“Damn that little bugger is shrill.” John put up his hands to loosely cover his ears.

“You know, I am still not happy with you putting a faery box up, Stiles. I think it’s better not to encourage them. Don’t you remember a few years back…” John watched the fat faery now it had quieted, frantically wiggling out of its nest’s too-small opening.

“Yeah! The infestation… Of course I do.” Stiles led a milked-out Derek down the deck stairs and onto the backyard grass.

“But Fleep isn’t a wild faery. I think he must have been a pet that got loose. He doesn’t even have any teeth. And without a safe place he wouldn’t last out in the wild with only his tiny claws.”

“My son the rescuer,” John sighed. “You call him Fleep, eh?”

“Yeah,” Stiles gave an adolescent laugh that bordered on a giggle. “It’s the sound he makes when he’s happy.”

John watched the faery flutter around Derek’s head, ruffling and plucking at the wolf’s sweat-damp hair.

“More likely he was dumped than escaped,” John snorted. “I’m just not convinced it’s a good idea to have him here. I mean look at him...”

Fresh from Deaton’s milking, Derek was still too high from the vet’s fist and having his three slutty tits pulled to make any fuss about Fleep flitting around him, other than a tired shake of his head.

John took it upon himself to step over and flap his hands at the fae in a “shooing” motion to drive Fleep away. It worked. But it also earned him a series of furious hisses and clicks. He eyed the creature hovering now just beyond reach.

“What’s standard fairy size? Six inches? Eight? I swear he’s got to be ten. At least. Maybe even a foot. And let’s be honest, that cocklet of his is obscene looking. If old Mrs. Pettibone peeks over the fence and sees that, she’s gonna to have a heart-attack.

John shook his head at his son’s laughter.

“I’m serious Stiles. That size... Are you sure he’s not a rogue hybrid? I’ve read about those. They’ve come up from South America. Hear they’re causing all sorts of hell in Texas.”

“I’m sure he’s not a ‘rogue hybrid,’ dad,” Stiles was still chuckling as he attached Derek’s lead to his trolley. “You need to stop watching so much Faux News… Besides, Fleep keeps Derek company when he’s outside and we’re gone. Follows him around the yard.

“I think it’s cute. And you know how scared Derek can get when he’s left by himself. Especially out in the open.”

Still pissed at being thwarted from his good morning grooming-greeting, Fleep was pleased, however, that at least someone understood the protection he provided for his darling dairy-were. He happily flittered over to Stiles and cooed to show his appreciation.

Then the youngling turned Derek loose.

As the Dairy-were shuffled out into the yard on his trolley, Stiles was immediately forgotten. Fleep followed closely after Derek, his beady eyes admiring.

How he loved the way his sweetheart looked first thing in the morning. Derek, with his adorable wet green eyes and long, dark lashes. His skin shining and smelling of cocoa butter and salt.

While he’d never been one to believe that love should be based on mere appearance, Fleep couldn’t deny his chosen mate had the most amazing hindquarters. Such a lush ass. His ringed tits were equally gorgeous.

And don’t even get him started on the werewolf’s glorious dick. Left slightly turgid from its recent pumping, his beloved’s udder was bigger than he was at the moment.

So happy to see this wonderous appendage again, Fleep darted down and hugged it.

Derek bleated when his cock was grabbed and the faery tittered at this coyness. As many times as it had happened, the wolf should have been used to it by now.

And indeed he seemed to be at last, because instead of trying to pluck him off or buck his cock to dislodge him, which he’d done quite fervently in the beginning, Derek stood still and quiet, allowing Fleep to “appreciate” him.

Working himself around so he clung to the underside of Derek’s cock like a koala on a branch, Fleep’s faery wings fluttered furiously to keep them both aloft. His efforts meant Derek’s heavy, ring-tipped udder was supported and held out at ninety degrees from his body.

As he hugged his dairy-were’s dick, Fleep frittered his hips, rubbing his own erection against a cock a dozen times bigger and thicker than his own.

Facing Derek’s tip he gripped its piercing to steady himself and lovingly nuzzled the fat cockhead. He peppered it with eager, happy kisses and licked the salty-sweet sticky milk that wept in thick droplets from Derek’s udder.

Happy to soothe his beloved’s leaking, Fleep shifted his tongue to its proboscis form and slithered it down Derek’s urethra.

His recently pumped cock-tit still bright-red and oversensitive, above Fleep, his future mate hissed. And yet, rather than bat him off, instead, Derek merely shivered and sighed as he sucked. Which only proved to the faery that his adored was finally succumbing his charm.

“What the hell is that thing doing to Derek?”

“Oh, he does that every morning when I first bring him out.” Stiles watched in amusement as  Fleep suckled Derek’s udder while his tiny plump hips frotted furiously. “You know, after he’s milked, Derek usually drips a little for at least half an hour.

“At least this way it isn’t wasted.”

Knowing his rival was watching, Fleep did his best to show off his virility. He humped Derek’s dick until he’d cum twice and would have gone for a third round except the werewolf seemed to have reached his limit.

“That just doesn’t seem right to me.” John mumbled from his spot on the porch, though he made no move to interfere.

Stiles re-emerged from the house where he’d gone in to get Fleep’s breakfast. “Maybe all that were-milk is why he’s gotten so big.”

Hearing his dish being settled on the deck’s railing Fleep flickered the whip-thin version of his tongue out of the dairy-were’s piss slit.

Proud of his prowess, he flew over and perched haughtily on the railing. He trilled, delighted to find his dish filled with fresh fruit and half a slightly less-than-stale cupcake.

“I think it’s all the stuff you’re feeding him that’s made him fat, more than Derek’s milk.” John patted his own were-milk trimmed stomach.

Fleep growled at the Sheriff’s aggressive trunk thumping as he gummed a grape. Though he was pleased he’d obviously intimidated the elder, calling him “fat” in retaliation, even if it was the result of insecurity in the face of his magnificence, well, that was just rude.

Derek certainly deserved a mate who had better manners.

And to prove he was just the sort of gallant provider the dairy-were was worthy of, he wiped his cooling spunk from his round, jizz-smeared belly and drizzled this over pink frosting to season it. Then he hefted up his half cupcake and buzzed it over to his beloved.

Derek looked up from where he’d settled along the side of the yard and was engaged in what Fleep had learned was called “weeding.” Normally he would have scolded the wolf for engaging in such wanton habitat devastation, but today he was a faery on a mission and willing to overlook this.

Fleep loved how his beau’s green eyes widened in surprise at such a fine offering. Fleep cooed encouragingly as his shy dairy-were leaned forward and scented his gift. Deeming it suitable, Derek reached out a hand to take the partial pastry, but Fleep screeched and immediately flew backwards just out of his reach

He repeated this until his confused amor finally grasped his intentions and put his hands down. This pleased Fleep immensely. Then he hand-fed his destined mate, pushing his twiggish arms as far into his darling’s mouth as possible.

Fleep also made sure to crow at intervals to ensure he kept the Sheriff’s attention as he pointedly painted Derek’s lips pink with his cum-anointed frosting, 

Once the cupcake was gone, without any fear of Derek’s huge wolfy teeth, Fleep fluttered in to kiss and lick the frosted lipstick from the dairy-were’s mouth. He erupted into high pitched giggles every time he got tickled by the brush of stubble.

“See how sweet Derek’s being? I mean, if he wanted to, he could gobble Fleep down in two bites.” Stiles said as he leaned against the deck’s railing watching. “They’re barn buddies. You know... like those goats that live with racehorses or something.”

John shook his head at the way the huge wolf allowed the tiny fae to dominate his mouth.

“Yeah, alright. I’ve seen enough. I just hope Derek doesn’t catch anything from that little bastard.

“And no more cupcakes if that thing is going to share them,” He stared sternly at Stiles. “Sugar’s bad for Derek’s seed and you don't want his milk spoiled.

“Anyway, I’ve got to head to work. Remember, Stiles, I want you to mow the lawn today before you run off. I’ll be back for a late lunch this afternoon. If you want, I’ll check on Derek then.

“If it looks like he’s getting too much sun I’ll bring him inside.”

Stiles followed his father into the house leaving his pets alone in the yard to entertain each other.

“That’d be great, pop. I’ll be hanging around this morning but I’m heading over to Lydia’s at noon. We’re taking Jackson over to the Kanima show at the fairgrounds. She wants to see if she can find a female she can stud him too. Thinks that might settle him down so she doesn’t have to neuter him.”

Fleep hardly noticed the two humans leave, since Derek had stuck out his tongue to aid in the frosting cleanup and was now submitting to having it vigorously gummed.

This was another thrilling bit of progress in their courtship as far as the faery was concerned. Fleep’s tiny chest proudly puffed with his renewed certainty that between he and the Sheriff in regards to permanently securing Derek’s affections, that he would emerge victorious.


	2. Late Morning

The late morning sun burned bright and beneath it, Fleep’s normally blue skin had taken on a violet blush. Getting too warm, at last, he roused from his nap. Peering up, the faery saw his sweetheart was still fast asleep.

Derek laid stretched out on his back in the grass and Fleep had fallen asleep on top of him. Comfy in his favorite spot at the “v” of his darling’s groin, he wiggled his fat bottom where it was cushioned on Derek’s slowly plumping milkbag.

His arms encircled Derek’s deflated dick. Nine inches flaccid, Fleep was larger than it right now, though not by much. One arm cradled this languid flesh, with his other he lovingly stroked its soft loose skin beneath his tiny hand.

He buried his nose into the well-kept thatch of Derek’s pubic hair. It smelled comfortingly just like his faery box nest. As should be expected, since it was lined with exactly this hair, along with others from his future mate’s arms, legs, chest and head.

Fleep made a note to himself to gather some more soon to refresh his bed. Not now, however, as these pluckings always produced such cute complaints from the the wolf and would certainly wake him.

Feeling parched by the morning’s heat, Fleep shifted. It took some work but he eventually hefted Derek’s heavy udder up until it lay flat against the dairy-were’s wonderfully ridged stomach. Here Fleep crawled atop it. The soft flesh felt delicious as it drug against his chubby belly. When Derek sighed in his sleep, the faery stilled, not wanting to disturb his beauty.

Once he was sure he hadn’t roused his prince from his slumber, Fleep took hold of Derek’s heavy foreskin in each of his tiny hands. Careful his sharp nails didn’t prickle, he pulled it down from where it gathered at the base of his piercing to reveal the glistening plumpness of his favorite musky mushroom.

Toothless mouth going to work, he kissed and nibbled and sucked, hoping for some of Derek’s milky dew to slake his thirst.

When nothing happened, the faery reverted to proboscis mode again and pressed his slenderized tongue to the opening of Derek’s cock-tit once more. Although convinced this wasn’t stealing, since they _were_ practically engaged, still, he carefully sneaked it down the tunnel that led to his sugar-bun’s sweet nectar,

Above him, Derek moaned in his sleep. Fleep loved the sound so much he couldn’t resist fluttering the tip of his tongue within Derek’s tiny channel.

The continued vibration of his amor’s sleepy pleasure sounds and the swelling of udder flesh beneath him was so arousing. Fleep began to rub his own hard cocklet against Derek’s massive member until he came, marking his dear dairy-were with his seed again.

 _Let that be a warning to the Sheriff!_ Fleep chittered softly

Unfortunately, Derek’s milk hadn’t come in quite enough again yet to give the faery what he wanted. So, for all his efforts, the only reward Fleep got was a salty splurt of whey.

Disappointed, he withdrew his tongue with a pinched face and heaved himself up onto his knees.

Plump thighs straddling Derek’s dick, from atop his udderly steed, Fleep surveyed the the rolling, sun-pinked planes of his territory. He gave a happy chirp when his eyes fell upon the oasis of a dusky nipple with its glinting ring, remembering.

He’d just recently discovered there were other dairy-were wells he could tap to quench his thirst.

Wings buzzing to aid him up and to keep his tread light, Fleep rose and began his trek across Derek’s body. He followed the dark thin path of hair heading up from his treasure’s groin.

Realizing after his climax that he was suffering from a weighted bladder, Fleep gripped his flaccid inch-long cocklet and casually tinkled as he walked.

This was just another way to mark his mate against the trespassing elder human. Not to mention, Fleep thought there was a poetic beauty in the dewy look of his amber droplets against his beloved’s sun-kissed skin.

Reaching the fuzzy meadow of Derek’s chest, Fleep curled up like a kitten on the mound of a pec around its pierced nipple. Like a kitten too, his little clawed hands kneaded the tight furred flesh surrounding the dairy-were’s hardening bud.

When these efforts were rewarded at last with a liquid pearl of ivory at the fat nipple’s tip, Fleep squeaked a fae "hallelujah!" and covered the plump, elongated nub with his mouth. The sweetness that burst on his non-nectaring tongue was a dozen-fold greater than that of Derek’s dick udder and without a hint of salt.

Letting his eyes fall shut in delight, Fleep suckled eagerly. Again, like a feline, he purred in blissed out contentment as he nursed. His happiness tripled when his own near-ultrasonic rumblings were joined by his darling’s unconscious purring too, Derek’s body responding to the easing of the mounting tightness in his chest.

When at last his eyes opened again, Fleep’s blue cheeks blushed purple, seeing his wanton gluttony had not gone unobserved. There was a garden gnome staring out at him and his love quite avidly from the shrubbery. His embarrassment eased somewhat, when he realized finally it was his fuck buddy Ignatius.

See, while faeries chose one true life-mate, they were also perpetually slutty. And without a faery hive to turn to, in the evenings when Derek was locked up in his garage stall, Fleep fucked around with any number of the normally nocturnal, wild garden gnomes that inhabited the Stilinski property.

So, with regards to his prudish darling Derek, Fleep was unbothered his own sexual antics. He also felt quite sure his docile dairy-love would understand a stud like himself had exaggerated needs.

And in quieting the roar of his ferocious faery dick, Ignatius was one of his regulars. Half Fleep’s size, ‘ol Iggy’s equally voracious bottom, nonetheless, had no difficulty accommodating him.

The gnome stared out from among the leaves of a lovely hydrangea. Large dark eyes blinking slowly, his fluffy beard was a peep of white amidst the greenery. Feeling generous or perhaps a tiny bit guilty, since Iggy might not be as understanding as his sweet Derek on the sharing of sexual attentions, Fleek beckoned the gnome over.

Timid creatures by nature, Ignatius hesitated. But eventually, whether it be the allure of Fleek’s virile fae body or the scent of Derek’s leaked milky sweetness, he cautiously left the protection of the hydrangea bush he’d made his home in and trundled his wee bearish self over to the still slumbering dairy-were’s softly breathing side.

Fleek extended a hand down and helped Iggy up onto Derek’s plump pec. It was a bit of a struggle for the chubby gnome, but eventually he made it. Wearing only a kilt of scrapped fabric to hide his tiny gnome bits, Ignatius sat beside Fleek. He wiggled as he settled at the strange feel of Derek’s chest fur beneath his dimpled bum.

Iggy’s head turned this way and that, observing the yard from his new vantage point. His bulbous gnome nose crinkled. Then he turned his attention to Derek’s nipple ring. Known for their penchant for shiny things, the gnome reached over and plucked at it with his miniscule hands.

He dropped it immediately with a frightened squeak and grabbed clumps of chest hair instead for anchor when his tweaking caused a small earthquake when Derek rumbled in his sleep and his back arched up off the ground.

Until that moment, Fleep hadn’t realized his beloved was such a titty slut. He filed that helpful information away for later. For now though, he just chirped softly and patted Derek’s fat pec until his magnificent milker settled down again.

Seeing Iggy’s still frightened expression, Fleek hummed in broken gnomish that despite the quake, he had no reason to be fearful. Then he set both hands on Derek’s closet nipple and pressed.

The flesh beneath the two tiny supernaturals shivered but otherwise stayed stable and a spray of milk shot out, sprinkling both of them.

His fat, rolled belly glistening and his normally pristine beard now damp, Iggy frowned. At least, until his tongue darted out to wick the wet from his lips. Then his large eyes grew even wider and he mumbled in wonder.

Fleep agreed in a hum that this was indeed a far finer fare than slugs or pillbugs. And he was more than happy to fine tune the next pull of his darling’s teat when Iggy opened his mouth and pointed at it.

It took only a few spurts before the gnome was all but drunk on the elixir of Derek’s wolfy bosom. Feeling terribly emboldened, he asked Fleep if he could try his hand at the milking too. And how could Fleep refuse such a polite inquiry? Not to mention Iggy’s seeming acknowledgement that Derek belonged to him.

Fleep moved aside, turning Derek’s blushed bud over. With his tinier hands and lack of practice, Iggy initial attempts at milking were fruitless. They did, however, set Derek to shivering again and his lower udder swelling.

The persistent tweaking of his nipple woke the dairy-were at last. Lifting his head to find the two tinys molesting him clearly did not please. Derek didn’t shake them off, however, but did give a small growl of warning.

Iggy’s mouth fell open in terror and the shy gnome wet himself. For such a small creature, he seemed to have a substantial bladder because he turned the furred meadow beneath him into a marshland.

Fleep, too, was horrified, but for a whole other reason. He was well aware when his lollipop first woke from a nap that Derek tended to be a bit grumbly, but that was no way for him to behave towards a guest!

Rising, Fleep soon stood upon the sturdy rise of the dairy-were’s collarbone. He drew himself up to his full imposing height of eleven and one quarter inches, _thank you very much_ , and began fiercely berating his beloved in a series of screeches, clicks and huffs about his lack of social etiquette.

While it pained him to do it, Fleep was a firm believer that proper boundaries must be set early on in a relationship for things to endure.

Under such a scathing reprimand, inevitably Fleep’s docile darling soon acquiesced to his viewpoint. The dairy-were’s naturally servile nature had, of course, been one of his great attractors.

Though Derek’s backwards head thunk into the grass and long-suffering, chuckling huff was not exactly the graceful submission Fleep had hoped for.

Still, with his consort now behaving, Fleep and Iggy had free reign to return to their milky tea-party. And with his “accident” politely overlooked and a bit of reassurance, the gnome was soon happily back to honing his dairy-were milking skills.

While Derek’s purpled nip might have indicated otherwise, actually a quick learner, once Iggy picked up the proper technique at last, he and Fleep got into a compe-”tit”-ion of sorts. Each perched on a pec, giggling, they squirted each other as they tried to see who could get their stream to go the farthest.

While they continued to become increasingly drunk on Derek’s milk, the owner of these flowing taps had started to shake and gasp. Derek’s lower udder had grown fat and heavy, and its leaking whey pooled the divot of his navel until it overflowed down his sides.

The two tiny creatures antics became fiercer as their contest intensified.  Alternating between sucking and spurting, Their pace that became faster and faster.

This set Fleep’s darling bucking again. He was used to such waves but delighted to find that under the relaxing properties of Derek’s milk, Iggy now also quickly acclimated to the way the piss matted ground beneath his soggy bottom bounced.

They rode out their Derek rodeo, spraying from the dairy-were’s nipples, bellies bloated with milk, howling with glee. At least, until there was a particularly violent shiver beneath them and suddenly both the wee ones found themselves caught in a deluge of spurts from Derek’s lower udder as it shot high enough to drench them.

The orgasm the dairy-were had from having his slutty teats tortured and teased for so long didn’t deliver near as much milk as it would have had he not been drained so recently. Still, it was not insubstantial. Doused in the viscous fluid of Derek’s dick tit, Iggy and Fleep fell silent.

What a mess they were. Cum-milk filled their pointed ears. It dripped from Fleep’s long noble nose and Iggy was already wringing the end of his beard out into his mouth. Regarding each other for a moment in their soppy states they suddenly broke out anew in shrieking giggles.

Fleep fell onto his back, kicking the heels of his clawed feet against the milk-cum-slick skin of Derek’s pectoral. On the other side of the dairy-were’s chest, Iggy rolled in a mess of milk, piss, and dairy-cum until his kilt inadvertently flipped up onto his back and his tiny gnomed bubble butt and bits were bared to the world.

It was too much for the lusty Fleep. His cocklet was hard in an instant. Leaping across from one pec to the next with a growl, he fell upon Iggy. Using all Derek’s spilled fluids as lube, Fleep fucked his three and a half inch dick right into the gnome’s dirty burrow.

Iggy squeaked in surprise. However, this quickly shifted into pleasured hums. Atop him Fleep pistoned his hips, chirping energetically all the while with each thrust, “Fleep! Fleep! Fleep! Fleep!...”

The two miniature supers were so lost in their passions they didn’t even notice Stiles approaching until his shadow fell over them.

“What the heck is this?!”

At the sound of the human’s voice, Iggy shrieked and scrambled out from under Fleep losing his kilt in the process.

He threw himself off Derek’s chest to land with a bounce in the grass. His tummy was so round with were-milk his limbs flailed a bit before he finally managed to roll himself over onto his knees and scrabble away into the bushes.

Fleep turned on his side to regard Stiles. He heckled and hissed, letting the youngling know just how much he didn’t appreciate having his fuck interrupted.

One didn’t need to be faery-fluent to understand the gist of his noises.

“You think you’re pissed?” Stiles shot back. “Look at this mess. And all that lost product!

“Bad, Fleep! Bad Faery!” The boy frowned. “Maybe my dad was right.”

“And, Derek… You just lay there and let those little dudes fuck on you?” Stiles shook his head. “Gross.” and pulled on the dairy-were’s lead, urging him to rise. “Animals or not, that’s some messed up stuff there.”

Fleep fluttered up as Derek rose to his knees. With his wing membranes coated in sticky, drying fluids the grace of his flying was a bit compromised. Derek crawled over to Stiles and nuzzled his crotch.

“No. We’re not doing that right now. I have to get you cleaned up. And then you’re going to practice the, uh, tricks, I’ve been teaching you.”

“Come on, up!”

Derek climbed to his feet his expression forlorn.

Seeing the dairy-were’s sad face, Fleep realized that in his milk-drunk lust he’d done a terrible thing… Taking Iggy right there on top of his beloved  when he and Derek hadn’t even fully consummated their soon to be much more permanent pairing.

Despite his dairy-were’s assumed open-mindedness, the poor thing must be terribly jealous having just witnessed firsthand what he’d been denying himself. And now there was also the youngling’s threat to align himself with his father in response to Fleep’s wastefulness too…

Some damage control definitely needed to be done.

Stiles led Derek over to a spot near the deck that had become his outdoor washing station. He picked up the hose and turned it on, still grumbling.

Derek stood quietly while his master sprayed him down. Fleep knew from watching Derek loved being washed by his owners, but today the dairy-were helped the youngling out by scrubbing himself with the _Weres-The-Shine_ shampoo that was squirted into his palm as Stiles had taught him.

Fleep hovered nearby, his mission of amends momentarily forgotten watching his muscle-pup lather up. Large, beautifully veined hands slid over sun-blushed skin. The caressing way the wolf kneaded his pectorals and rubbed his washboard abs was mesmerizing.

There was also the flex and twist of his lush body as Derek massaged his thighs or stretched his arms up and over, to reach his back between his shoulders. And when the dairy-were grabbed his udder and milksac, shifting them as he washed these as though holding such bounty was a mundane matter...

It was a vision sweeter than that cum drizzled cupcake Fleep had shared with his beloved milkshake earlier.

Inspiration hit Fleep then. Alighting on a way he could soothe Derek, prove his usefulness to Stiles, and indulge in his newest surge of arousal, he fluttered up to his nesting box and retrieved a bit of cloth -- a stolen patch from the Sheriff’s last gun cleaning session on the porch.

Darting back over to Derek, he picked a place still soapy with suds and began scrubbing. And if one of his hands was to frequently slip off to skate across Derek’s wet flesh, well…

“Hey, get away now!” Stiles exclaimed at first. He shot the faery a mild spray from the hose.

While Fleep did not appreciate the coldness of the water, it did liberate his wings from their stickiness. And, fortunately, the youngling had enough brains to quickly realize what it was he was doing.

“Ha ha! I get it, little guy. Trying to clean up your mess, huh?” Stiles laughed. “Okay.

“Why don’t you do Der’s back, where he can’t reach.”

Fleep clicked and whirred in happy agreement. Diving in with renewed vigor, he scrubbed away while Stiles looked on, holding Derek’s lead in one hand and the hose in the other.

His beloved accepted his washing beautifully, though he twitched and huffed occasionally as Fleep tickled across the broad planes of his back. However, when the faery moved lower and tried to dip his tiny arms into the crease between Derek’s butt cheeks, he found them obstinately clenched against him.

Denied access, despite the increased vehemence of his chittered scoldings, finally reaching the threshold of his frustration, Fleep gave a single exasperated screech and began delivering a serious spanking to his beloved’s bottom with one of his tiny hands.

When rather than acknowledge his lover’s correction, Derek only peered at him over his shoulder wearing a rebellious brow-arched expression of feigned bemusement, Fleep’s delivery became even more furious

“What the…” The soft percussion of Fleep’s rained spanks, finally caught Stiles’s attention. When he realized what was going on he snorted and burst out laughing.

“Won’t let you in, huh?” Stiles gave Derek’s lead a tug. “Come on big guy, help him out. He’s only trying to help. Besides, better him than me, as far as I’m concerned.”

Fleep whistled and chirped in approval at his and the youngling’s realignment. And at Derek’s, now much more cordial, obedience.

Another gentle jerk on his lead downward by Stiles and the dairy-were bent over. “Why don’t you spread em, Der? Go on. His arms aren’t that long and that way he can really get in there.”

Derek gave a rather reluctant sounding chuff but complied. Reaching both his large hands around behind him, he grabbed the meaty globes of his ass. Fingers dimpling his smooth flesh, he pried those luscious fuzzy peach halves open.

Seeing his beloved’s shy pussy winking at him suddenly so boldly, Fleep was beside himself with lust and delight in equal measure. He dove in immediately.

With his impeccable taste and high standards, as was  to be expected in a mate of his choosing, outside the light musk of the morning’s sunny sweating, Fleep’s dairy-were darling’s derriere was immaculate.

Fleep did not allow for the youngling to know this, however. Instead he rubbed his small soapy cloth with sensual industry from the base of Derek’ tailbone down to the bottom of his taint over and over. He stopped frequently to polish his beloved’s glorious asshole. Tight, pink, and soon glistening with more than soap under his attentions it was perfect.

Sputtering when he was hit with a bit of spray, his shriek drew Stiles’s attention. “Sorry there, little guy, I thought you were finished.”

Owner of a magnificent three and a half inches, Fleek could easily overlook the ironic “little guy” ribbing. However he was compelled to declare in a vociferous series of indignant chitters and chats that when it came to the matter of Derek’s jewel of an entrance he would never be “finished!”

However, Stiles was ignoring his lust driven ravings and had dropped the hose to answer a text. Seeing the opportunity “presented” Fleep seized it. Wiping a lingering bubble away, Fleek pressed to the center of Derek’s dear pucker where his excited slick was purest and kissed it.

Undeterred by the barest aftertaste of soap, the moment Derek’s pussy juice hit his tastebuds, Fleep knew he’d found the favorite of all his milkshake's varied flavors. His mouth became immediately ardent. Licking and sucking. He gummed Derek’s blushing rim with a fervor far more demonic than fae.

“Hey, Derek, hold still and let Fleep wrap this up,” Stiles mumbled, not looking up from his phone, but feeling the tugs of the lead wrapped loosely around his wrist as Derek began to shiver and shift at the attention being paid to his ass.

“We’ve got stuff to get to…”

Speaking of getting to, Fleep could wait not longer. With Derek’s glorious hole gasping back eagerly at his chin in a way that threatened to suck his whole head in, Fleep pulled back, adjusted his position, and impaled Derek on his mighty faery dick in one hard thrust.

There was a puzzled huff from Derek.

Fleep knew his poor darling must be completely befuddled with the sensation. Being breached by such a magnificent member had to be so overwhelming. He pumped his hips slowly at first, patting the plump sides of the valley he was all but swallowed in and cooing at his beloved to please not be frightened.

Fleep want to tell his sugar lump he promised to be gentle for their first joining. But he knew already it was a promise he would not be keeping. He hoped he didn’t scar his tender amor with his ferocity, but moments after his dick breached Derek’s were-cunt, it tightened around his dark blue love-wand like a vice.

The slick, the heat, the pressure, was amazing and it turned the formerly domesticated fae into something completely feral. Big belly bouncing off Derek’s spread open bottom, wings fluttering a furious back and forth, feet dangling in the air, legs swinging as he pistoned his hips like a fiend, Fleep was in heaven.

As his pleasure built he began to express his ecstasy with the noise that he was named for.

“Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep…”

Under this impassioned onslaught, Derek shifted. Fleep broke from his carnal exclamations only long enough to deliver a gummed bite to the closest bit of asscheek, demanding Derek stay still and take his betrothed’s breeding. Derek gave an unhappy whine at the pinch and trembled.

“Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep…”

“Holy...What the everlasting fuck?”

Fleep’s noises had drawn the youngling’s attention from his communicator. From the boy’s bugged eyes and his uproarious laughter, clearly, he’d been driven momentarily insane, his naive eyes so completely unprepared to witness such primacy… such virility… such complete sexual mastery.

There was a tuft of hair, just at the base of Derek’s tailbone, where the crease of his ass began. Fleep clutched at this for anchor. With his other hand, he grabbed and lifted his belly as much as possible so he could drive his dick in as deep as it would go.

Derek hissed as his hair was pulled, but Fleep was sure it must be painful too for his soft cunt to weather such a vicious pounding. Unable to stop, as he fleeped away, the fae promised to make it up to his delicate slut later.

“Easy Der, stay still now.” Stiles soothed too, though between choked laughter. “Let the little dude finish…”

He ended his text and turned his phone to video. “Hey, Fleep, smile for me!”

Fleep shot Stiles a growling gummy grin before turning his full attention back to the hole he was breeding.

“Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep...Fleep…”

“Holy shit, this is so hilarious… Best naughty animals, here’s your next viral video!”

The youngling’s awestruck chatter washed over Fleep without registering, he was too close to reaching the apex now.

Wings fluttering at a hummingbirds pace, his pumping hips matching, if Derek’s greedy cunt hadn’t been so wet, Fleep may have feared leaving his dumpling suffering from friction burns.

“FleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleep

FleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleep

FleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleep

FleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleep

FleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleep

FleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleepFleepfleep…”

With a final shrieked “FLEEP!!!!” of ecstatic victory Fleep climaxed. Had he any teeth in his gasping mouth, they would have rattled, he came so hard. His grape-sized nuts hitching, the faery emptied the whole of them into Derek.

So exhausted by the massive load he’d just bred into his beloved, Fleep’s wings suddenly faltered. He would have crashed to the ground then, had Stiles not dropped Derek’s lead, set his phone on the dairy-were’s broad, bent back and caught him.

“Hey there, little guy. Careful.” Stiles shifted Fleep until the spent faery was cradled in the crook of an arm.

Normally, after his previous experiences with humans, Fleep avoided any physical contact with them, but since Stiles had aided his mating against his own blood’s interest, he permitted it in this instance. Besides, he was tired and the youngling's arm made a nice hammock.

“Wore yourself out, huh?”

Fleep gave a sleepy nod as Stiles, chuckling, reached over and picked his phone up off of Derek’s back.

So lovely in his fucked out submission, the dairy-were remained bent, holding his cheeks open.

Probably already eager for his next “fleeping.” Fleep thought this as he admired the pale sapphire jewel of his cum pushed out by his dairy dolly’s tight entrance as he peered at it through the window of the youngling’s communicator.

“Okay, Derek. You can get up, bud.”

Derek straightened. He slid one finger back to touch his hole and frowned before pulling his hands away. Then the dairy-were brought his blue tinted finger to his nose and sniffed it. He stared at Stiles and Fleep and gave a pitiful whine.

“Oh, the poor dear must be so tender,” Fleep cooed sleepily. Stiles had come back to sanity, but the effects of witnessing such a wondrous fuck had still clearly left him a bit stupid, since he missed Fleep’s meaning entirely.

“Go ahead and rinse yourself again, Der. You know how to do it. My hands are kind of full at the minute.”

While the faery wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of Derek washing off his scent so quickly, Fleep was confident he’d pumped enough nectar into his dairy-were's honey pot that if the Sheriff was any sort of stud at all, he’d still smell his victory.

Besides, after such a hot fuck, the poor dairy-were could definitely be in danger of overheating. And Fleep certainly didn’t want that.

Derek picked up the hose and rinsed himself off, while Stiles and Fleep watched.

The faery remained cradled in his arms after too, as Stiles lead Derek away from his shower spot and clipped his lead to their pushmower.

“You remember the mowing trick, I taught you, Der? I know it had a lot of steps...”

Once the dairy-were had started the mower successfully and emptied the first bag of clippings into the compost pile, Stiles climbed back up onto the porch and settled into one of the lawn chairs.

Fleep climbed out of the youngling’s arm and re-situated himself on his lap like a fat blue cat. While Stiles played on his phone and Derek trundled around the yard after the mower, Fleek yawned and stroked his pointed chin with the tuft of Derek’s tailbone hair he’d managed to pull out while caught in the throes of his climax.

A wonderful addition to his nest and glorious memento of this significant day, Fleep tickled the tuft under his nose and gave a satisfied sigh. Drifting off into a well earned nap, the last thing he heard before conking out was Stiles crowing above him.

“Hot dog! Not even up for ten minutes and you have 500 hits already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is ridiculous.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> And thanks, Wanderingaddict, for the inspiration.


End file.
